


when he looks at me.

by flawful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ew, M/M, no sé, pero decidí hacerlo por capítulos, se supone que sería como de 30k
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawful/pseuds/flawful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma y Liam no podría estar más seguro de que en ese momento su alma sería transparente. Sólo por la manera en la que Zayn lo miraba"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O, Zayn y Liam no pueden dejar de mirarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when he looks at me.

**Author's Note:**

> No es mi mejor trabajo, pero bue. Qué se le hace. 
> 
> Necesito que, por favor, imaginen que ya se encuentran en el OTRAT. Ó sea, 2015. (2105, diría Zayn)
> 
> No hay mucho Ziam aún, pero lo habrá y, bastante, después.
> 
> En, fin. A leer.

El sonido de la alarma del reloj fue el responsable de despertarlo.

—Mierda —masculló.

¿Cómo osaba ese pequeño artefacto a perturbar su placentero sueño? Era un maldito.

Un sonoro _crash_ fue el ruido que produjo el reloj al impactar contra el suelo. Resonó en toda la estancia.

¿Que acaso no podían tener un poco de consideración con él? Era un ser humano como cualquier otro, merecía las horas de sueño justas.

Se reprendió. Estaba actuando como un niñito al quejarse de esa manera.

Decidió levantarse y empezar el día con la poca energía que tenía. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía quedarse en la cama con todo lo que tenía que realizar.

Liam era el tipo de persona que odiaba el hecho de tener que madrugar básicamente todos los días; pero nada se podía hacer. ¿Qué más esperaba cuando tenía un trabajo como el suyo?

Sí. Liam era cantante. Y uno muy famoso, a decir verdad. Aunque no era el único en su especie. Por supuesto, también tenía a sus amigos.

Harry, Niall, Zayn y Louis eran sus nombres. Los nombres de quienes acompañaban constantemente a Liam en su ir y venir. Aquellos que lo apoyaban tanto en las buenas como en las malas. Aquellos que siempre han estado ahí sin importar qué. Aquellos, sus raros, pero grandiosos amigos. Habían pasado por tanto…

Sacó sus pies de debajo de las cómodas y calentitas cobijas y los balanceó al borde de la cama. Pronto tendría otro día agotador, y eso no lo motivaba de a mucho.

Pero, otra vez, ¿qué más podía hacer? Disfrutaba cada segundo de hacer lo que hacía. Sí, había altibajos; había tanto buenos como malos tiempos, pero ahí estaba. Le encantaba los gritos que profería la multitud cada vez que cantaba. Cada vez que bailaba o hacía cualquier tontería. Esa era su vida, y no quería que hubiese sido de otra manera.

Un poco más motivado, se levantó de la cama por fin y caminó hasta el baño. Definitivamente, quería quitarse el sueño con una fría ducha.

Prosiguió a abrir la llave de la ducha y ubicarse debajo de los pequeños chorros de agua. Tiritó al principio, pero luego disfrutó cada segundo de ello; casi arrepintiéndose enseguida, al parar el agua.

Se vistió y decidió que era hora de bajar a desayunar. Eran las 7:30 y todos los demás debían estar ya esperándolo en el comedor. Bueno, todos, tal vez menos Zayn, que siempre era el último en levantarse.

Bajó por el ascensor y, efectivamente, estaban esperándolo. Menos Zayn. Tal vez debería pagársele por ser un adivino… O mejor, por predecir lo predecible.

— ¡Liam! —le llamó sus rubio amigo, Niall, observándolo con sus ojos azules— ¡Aquí!

Liam caminó hacia ellos.

—Buenos días —dijo.

—Buenos días —contestó Louis— ¿Qué tal dormiste?

—Bastante bien, para ser honesto. Esta vez no gritaron tanto —respondió con una mueca—. Hace mucho no dormía así.

— ¿Algún sueño húmedo?

—Harry, ¿qué…? —no tuvo tiempo de preguntar. Porque fue interrumpido por un ‘¡Hola!’ proveniente de algún lado del comedor.

—Oh, mira quién llegó —apuntó Louis con su habitual tono sarcástico.

Acercando una silla, y con un plato de comida en la mano, estaba un muchacho con ojos miel y cabello azabache. _Zayn_ , Liam pensó al instante. Después de todo, esa cara no la veías en todas partes y a toda hora. Bueno, a menos que fueras miembro de One Direction, claro.

— ¡Zayn! —dijo alegremente Niall— ¿Otra vez tarde, eh, amigo?

—Sí, bueno —empezó el pelinegro—, no es como si todos los días me despertara extremadamente tarde, ¿verdad?

Todos se miraron entre sí y respondieron con un ‘ _claro_ ’, con uno de eso tonos que emplearía Louis en su cotidianidad. No era que le reprocharan ni nada por el estilo, pero, sí. Zayn solía levantarse muy tarde y era motivo de burla por ello. Hasta una vez había terminado con un pene dibujado en la cara —obra de Louis, obviamente—, todo por dormir de más. Ese día no había sido nada fácil remover el Sharpie de su rostro, e ignoró a Louis por un total de 48 horas.

—Creo que la pregunta ‘qué tal pasaste la noche’ sobre aquí, ¿no creen? —dijo Harry riendo estruendosamente y golpeando su rodilla, como si hubiese sido gracioso.

Zayn sólo sonrió y continuó comiendo.

Liam reparó en él un instante y vio algo. Algo diferente. Algo que no era usual en Zayn.

—Aguarda —dijo. Acercó su mano a la cara de Zayn, lentamente. Pudo notar cómo este poco a poco se iba tensando y casi apartando su rostro. Se estaba _sonrojando_ , y no era uno de los sonrojos discretos, empezaba a parecer un tomate, y Liam pudo notarlo al instante—. Tienes una pelusa en tu ceja. Creí que era una araña.

Liam apartó la pelusa de la ceja izquierda de Zayn, la removió de su dedo índice y continuó comiendo, bajo una extraña mirada dirigida hacia él por Louis. No reparó en lo algo decepcionado que parecía el ojimiel. Como si hubiese estado esperando algo que nunca llegó.

—Estas tostadas están deliciosas, qué cosa —susurró Niall para sí mismo, pero los demás pudieron oírle.

El desayuno transcurrió así sin más.

 

 

 

Recorrían en ese momento las calles de Melbourne, Australia, hacia el estadio Eithad. Todo en la van parecía relajado. Niall tocaba la guitarra, Louis miraba por la ventana, Harry estaba en su celular probablemente tuiteando alguna estupidez, Zayn fumaba, y Liam observaba también por la ventana los edificios pasar.

Se preguntó en ese instante cómo estaría su familia. La última vez que había hablado con su madre, Karen, había sido hacia ya tres días. Simplemente no había tenido tiempo. Entre entrevistas y conciertos por allá y por acá, lo había olvidado. Se dijo que tal vez debía hacerlo, pero no sabía que horario manejarían en ese momento en Inglaterra. No quería molestarlos.

_Además_ , recodó, _deben estar viajando en este momento_. Poniéndolo de ese modo, estaba aún más perdido que antes. Pero, la cuestión era, que realmente los extrañaba. Le hacía falta su hogar.  

Le hacía falta la forma en la que le abrazaba su madre al llegar a casa, o la forma en que su padre, Geoff, palmeaba su espalda para decirle, de forma silenciosa, que estaba orgulloso de él. Incluso las bromas de sus hermanas, Nicola y Ruth, le hacían falta. Eran tantas cosas que apenas y podía enumerarlas.

Pronto se empezaron a escuchar gritos y Liam supo que habían llegado. Eran ensordecedores. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a ellos, cada vez era diferente. Tenían públicos más ruidosos que otros, pero de alguna manera siempre terminaba disfrutándolos. Era parte de su trabajo también.

Observó a los chicos y notó que ellos se observaban entre sí también. La adrenalina ya empezaba a fluir por sus venas. Corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana.

De alguna forma, la adrenalina se había convertido en su amiga, una amiga que dejaba en el aire una esencia adictiva, a la que poco a poco te ibas entregando. Sonaba demasiado ficticio y exagerado, pero, de alguna manera, así era.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, los demás estaban bajando ya del auto, en dirección a los camerinos del estadio. Los gritos se seguían escuchando, y la ansiedad seguía fluyendo. Pronto sería la hora.

Caroline y Lou fueron quienes se ocuparon de su aspecto un tanto desaliñado. Con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de sudadera gris. Era la forma en la que se sentía cómodo.

Cuando hubieron terminado, portaba una camiseta roja con un chaleco en jean, sus botas y unos jeans. No estaba tan mal. Fue el último en pasar para vestuario y maquillaje.

—Wow —dijo Louis riéndose al ver llegar a Liam.

—Cállate —le silenció con débil seriedad.

Reparó en todos, y vio que todos estaban vestidos. Todos de diferentes maneras y sus diferentes estilos, pero por un momento creyó ver a los chicos que había conocido en ese año tan especial para él. 2010. Había sido único. En ese mismo momento, viajó por video-diarios, onesies, abrazos, escenarios, todo.

Era increíble el sólo pensarlo.

Decidió sacudirse sus pensamientos de la cabeza y continuar.

Quedaban exactamente diez minutos para que tuviesen que cantar. Las palmas de las manos le sudaban y su pierna estaba inquieta. Pronto el telonero acabaría.

—Creo que ya es hora —sobresaltó a todos Niall.

Y, efectivamente, ya eran sólo cinco minutos los que quedaban.

—Aquí vamos —dijo Liam.

La primera mano se colocaba en el centro.

—Con esfuerzo —añadió Louis.

La segunda mano se ubicaba sobre la primera.

—Con perseverancia —aportó Zayn.

La tercera mano.

—Con sinceridad —apuntó Niall.

Cuarta mano.

—Con alegría —dijo Harry.

— _Un, dos, tres,…_ _¡Nos esmeramos!_

_Who’s that shadow holding me hostage?_  
  


Estaban ya en el escenario y ya iban por la decimosegunda canción de veinte. No había sido fácil, pero este negocio jamás lo era.

_I’ve been here for days._

Harry cantaba su solo al inicio de _Stockholm Syndrome_ con la mano en su pecho, de vez en cuando retirándola y formándola en un puño.

_Who’s this whisper telling me that I’m never gonna get away?_

Era una de las canciones que más gustaban a Liam de su nuevo álbum. Era fuera de lo común. Era diferente. Liam no sabía por qué, pero le gustaba definitivamente.

_I know they’ll be coming to find me soon._

El solo de Zayn empezaba y Liam estaba atento. Siempre le había fascinado, lo dejaba atónito, el esfuerzo y empeño que Zayn colocaba en cada palabra de una canción.

_But I feel I’m getting used to_

Era increíble. Liam siempre había admirado al chico mayor por eso. Su facilidad para desenvolverse en cada nota. Aunque sabía que Zayn era muy perseverante.

Por un momento, Liam le admiro más que nunca.

_Being held by you._

Estaba seguro de que ahora su boca estaba abierta más que nunca.

Zayn le observaba con sus ojos miel con una mirada constante. Y Liam sólo pensó, _wow_ , porque, ¿qué más podía pensar? ¿qué debería hacer? Acercarse a él y, tal vez, ¿pasar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros?

Eso sería estúpido.

_Baby look what you’ve done to me._

Y es que se le ocurrieron tantas cosas mientras esos ojos penetraban los suyos. Se le ocurrieron tantas cosas que tuvo miedo. Mucho miedo.

Jamás pensó que podía sentir algo así. Era un sentimiento tan cálido y reconfortante que iba apartando el miedo.

¿Todo eso podía hacer una mirada?

_Baby, look what you’ve done now._

Zayn apartó la mirada, y Liam de pronto sintió frío. Y vacío.

Fue como si algo que necesitara se hubiese ido.

Como si no tuviese oportunidad de atraparlo.

Como si algo hubiese escapado y nunca más fuese a volver.

_Baby, I’ll never leave if you keep holding me this way._

Simplemente decidió apartar la mirada él también.

 

El concierto había acabado y ahora se dirigían al hotel a pasar la noche.

Todos estaban dormidos, menos Zayn y él. El ojimiel se encontraba en ese momento recostado en su hombro mientras miraba en su celular algunos vines. De vez en cuando reía con esa risa suya, que no lograba ser estruendosa, pero tampoco era silenciosa. Tenía la lengua entre sus dientes en una sonrisa mientras seguía observando los videos. Liam los veía con él y reía cada tanto también.

— ¡Oh, por Dios, mira este! —Zayn reía— El chico está loco, ¿verdad?

—Sí…

Estaba retraído, lo sabía. Había estado riendo a medias. De su mente aún no se iba el pensamiento de esa mirada de ojos miel. Simplemente no podía apartar de su mente esos ojos.

Era extraño, porque Zayn era su amigo, su _mejor amigo_ , y en las últimas dos horas había estado pensando en una simple mirada que le dirigió.

No, no era _simple_.

Esa mirada estaba llena de algo. Algo que Liam no sabía identificar y a la vez sí. _Ilusión_ , se dijo. Tal vez. Tal vez no. ¿Qué era? Realmente quería saberlo. Quería saber qué se ocultaba detrás de esos ojos.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó el mayor.

—Sí, es sólo que,… he estado pensando… —Por un momento, se dijo a sí mismo que podía contarle, que podía confiar en él, que él no se reiría, pero, a la vez, ¿qué pasaría si sucediese todo lo contrario a lo que creía que Zayn era?— Olvídalo.

— ¿Seguro? —cuestionó Zayn con sus ojos fijos en los de Liam.

—Sí, estoy seguro. Son sólo tonterías —respondió.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, gracias —A continuación, apretó con su dedo índice y pulgar la nariz de su compañero.

— ¡Hey! ¡No me dejas respirar! —decía entre risas Zayn— ¡Déjame!

Liam lo dejó y prosiguió a seguir viendo los vines y seguir riendo con él. Se sentía cómodo.

Pronto llegaron al hotel. Era grande y ostentoso; más de lo que Liam pudiese haber soñado en sus días de “persona normal”, como él decía. O, mejor dicho, antes de llegar a ser famoso.

Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al lobby donde se despidieron para finalmente tener una noche tranquila, lejos de los gritos de miles de fanáticas.

O no tanto; estaban afuera, después de todo.

Liam se encaminó a su habitación por el ascensor y dejó a los demás atrás. Estaba cansado y su mente le había estado jugando juegos sucios.

Tomó una ducha para eliminar cualquier rastro de sudor y se acostó en su cama. El otro día sería mejor.

Y así fue.

Al otro día, Liam ya no pensaba en ojos miel o pestañas demasiado largas para ser verdad.

Ese día, su madre lo despertó con una llamada donde decía algo así como ‘ _Liam, ¿por qué no has llamado? ¡Estaba preocupada!_ ’. Realmente no lo recordaba muy bien. Y pensó que su madre podía ser algo fastidiosa a veces.

Luego, se arrepintió de que siquiera ese pensamiento hubiese pasado por su cabeza. Después de todo, su madre era la mejor mujer que podía existir. Lo había apoyado hasta el fin, y lo apoyaba, en el camino que recorría.

Decidió levantarse y seguir la rutina del día. Aunque al final, no sería mucho. Después de todo, descansarían.

Se levantó y fue directo al baño, donde tomó una ducha caliente. Se demoró bastante. Ya que cuando había entrado, eran las 9:30 y ahora eran las 10:00.

Chequeo su celular un rato, sólo para ver lo que sucedía en sus redes sociales. Cuando, de pronto, llegó un mensaje. Era de Niall.

_Ordenamos servicio a la habitación, por si quieres venir. Todos estamos en el cuarto de Harry._ _:)_

Liam se encogió y se dijo: _¿Por qué no?_ , después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo no pasaban un buen rato juntos.

Es decir, sí que pasaban ratos juntos, pero no era la mismo que simplemente acomodarse todos en una misma cama y ver una película. Por estúpida que fuese.

Se encaminó, así como estaba —en pijama—, a la habitación de Harry.

¿Cuál era?

Ah, sí.

311.

Llegó y golpeó. Pronto se escucharon pasos del interior y la puerta se abrió. Era Louis. Lo invitó a pasar y Liam lo hizo, ubicándose en el sofá de la suit.

 Estaban dando alguna película que Liam estaba seguro de haber visto ya, pero no recordaba su nombre. En fin.

—Últimamente duermes bastante, ¿eh, Liam? —empezó Louis— Ya se te están pegando los habitos de Zayn; lo cual no sería extraño, considerando todo el tiempo que pasan juntos.

Liam se puso a pensarlo. Y llegó a la conclusión de que sí, Zayn y él pasaban bastante tiempo juntos. Desde The X Factor, hasta ahora, On The Road Again Tour, habían sido bastante unidos. Pero, ¿qué culpa tenía él? Había sido instantáneo. Tan pronto como se conocieron, habían rotado alrededor del otro. Era tan simple como eso. Había sido una conexión instantánea.

Si bien la relación no era tan exageradamente cercana como antes, seguían siendo muy apegados. Sólo bastaba que a Liam alguien le preguntase a quién de los cinco preferiría ser esposado y diría, sin hesitar, “Zayn”. Sonaba ridículo, pero es lo que es, a fin de cuentas.

—No se me han pegado los hábitos de nadie, sólo he estado bastante cansado —aclaró.

— ¿Cuáles hábitos, Liam? —dijo alguna voz en la puerta de entrada de la habitación.

—Oh, eres tú, Zayn —evidenció Harry.

—Sólo hablábamos de lo mucho que duerme Liam últimamente.

Zayn se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a tomar asiento al lado de Liam, quien pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico de mayor edad.

— ¿Qué película se supone que vemos? –preguntó Zayn.

—Qué sé yo. Sólo la puse —respondió Louis. Se dispusieron a verla.

Resultó tan aburrida como fue posible. Todo el rato se la pasó en su celular con Zayn recostado en su regazo y los demás hablando de cosas triviales.

En ese momento, Liam rió por uno de los tuits que acababa de ver, y pudo notar como Zayn se removía en su lugar.

—Li, no te rías tan alto.

Liam sólo lo observó atentamente, mientras Zayn le devolvía la mirada. _Qué cosa_ , Liam pensó. El sentimiento de la noche anterior volvía a invadirlo. Aquél sentimiento cálido. Era sol, y era calor.

Empezó a acariciar el cabello de Zayn y notó, para su sorpresa como este dejaba escapar un suspiro. En ese momento no supo qué hacer. Tal y como la noche anterior.

Él quería suspirar también.

—Oigan, par de tórtolos —Louis habló—. Dejen la tensión sexual y presten atención. Hace siglos los estamos llamando.

¿Tensión qué? Es decir, lo había escuchado, pero, ¿de verdad creía Louis que existía algún tipo de atracción más allá de la amistad? Pues estaba loco.

—Habla —dijo Zayn, con tono de voz áspero.

—Sólo queríamos saber si planean hacer algo para esta noche. No sé, podríamos ir a comer algo por ahí.

—Yo prefiero quedarme aquí —dijo Zayn incorporándose.

—Oh, vamos, Zayn, hace siglos no salimos los cinco juntos —argumentó Niall.

—Supongamos que digo que sí. ¿Cómo rayos vas a hacer para llegar allá sin que nos rodeen un montón de locas, eh, Niall?

—Louis ya arregló eso, Zayn —respondió Harry—. Acaba de alquilar un restaurante sólo para nosotros.

—Ajá.

—Será divertido —aportó Liam—. Y Niall tiene razón, hace mucho no salimos juntos.

Zayn lo miró. Y sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

 

 

El tema fue que, jamás llegaron al famoso restaurante. En vez de eso, llegaron a un club y Liam supo que Zayn se había arrepentido de ir. Se veía en su mirada.

No prestó demasiada atención.

Bajaron del auto y pasaron casi desapercibidos. La gente estaba demasiado ocupada bailando como para prestarles atención. Sólo unos pocos se dirigieron a ellos para pedir alguna foto o un autógrafo.

La música estaba muy alta. Pero a Liam le fascinaba. Ese ambiente siempre había sido bastante atrayente para él. Era una forma de relajarse y liberar las tensiones.

Y es que, vamos, una vez al año, no hace daño. O al menos eso era lo que Liam se decía siempre que iba a algún lugar como ese. Nada de eso podía ser dañino. ¿Cómo podía serlo algo que te divertía?

Ubicaron un lugar en donde sentarse y el oji-café se sentía cada vez más en su mundo. No perdió tiempo para ir a la barra y pedir cualquier cosa para beber. Necesitaba adrenalina.

Pidió una cerveza para empezar la noche con algo ligero. No muy lejos de allí podía ver a varios aspirando líneas blancas sobre una mesa. No reparó demasiado en ello. Aunque amaba el sentimiento de libertad que le producía estar en lugares así, jamás gustó de algo como las drogas.

Pronto llegaron las invitaciones para bailar, las cuales Liam no rechazó. No le importaba quién, sólo quería tener un buen rato.

Entre baile y trago la noche se le fue pasando poco a poco. Ya eran casi la una de la madrugada.

— ¡Hey!

Liam pegó un respingo. Alguien se había pegado a su oreja y había gritado. Y, aún así, el sonido se había escuchado amortiguado a cause del alto volumen de la música.

Paró de bailar con la chica con la que se encontraba y se volvió. Era Louis.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Sólo venía a pedirte que fueses por Zayn, se ha pasado toda la noche pegado a su teléfono. Le hemos pedido que baile con nosotros, pero dice que no quiere. Pensamos que tú podrías convencerlo de disfrutar —No supo por qué, pero Louis le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Y por qué no va al hotel? —Eso había sonado pero de lo que había planeado. Definitivamente, en su cabeza se había escuchado mejor.

—No seas un idiota —reprendió Louis—. Eres su mejor amigo. Además, los de seguridad le dijeron que para irse debía esperarnos a nosotros.

Liam resopló. Realmente se la había estado pasando bien. Pero decidió que era mejor ir por Zayn.

Iba a decirle a la chica con la que bailaba que se iría un momento, pero ya se estaba besando con otro tipo. Liam se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a la mesa.

Al llegar, pudo comprobar que sí: Zayn estaba en su celular y probablemente no se había movido de allí en toda la noche.

— ¡Zayn! —gritó.

El ojimiel no pareció reparar en su presencia, porque siguió en su teléfono como si nada. Así que decidió llamarlo de otra manera.

Rodeó la mesa y llamó a Zayn poniendo una mano en su hombro. Este dio un respingo y Liam supo que le había asustado. Rio un poco y se dispuso a hablar.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Liam.

—La verdad encuentro esto estúpido. Creí que sólo seriamos los cinco en algún restaurante de quinta —respondió.

—Pues ya ves que no —inquirió el oji-café—. Vamos, es divertido. Puedo buscarte una chica para bailar si quieres. No es como si alguien vaya a rechazar al gran Zayn Malik.

No estaba seguro si Zayn lo habría escuchado entre tanto alboroto, pero aún así habló.

—Además —siguió—, ¿cuál es la gracia de estar aquí, si al final no vas a hacer nada?

—Es precisamente eso, Liam. No sabría que estaríamos aquí —Zayn era definitivamente complicado.

—Oh, vamos. No seas aguafiestas… Ya sé, será fácil para ti. Baila conmigo —sugirió.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste —rio.

Zayn miró a Liam como si fuera una broma. Pero Liam hablaba muy en serio. Y se notaba en la forma en la que miraba a Zayn.

Al final, el ojimiel sonrió.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo una canción.

Liam lo tomó de la mano y se dirigió a la pista de baile entre el mar de gente. Cuando llegaron, quedó perdido. No sabía qué hacer. Había bailado con otros chicos antes, pero es que ahora hablábamos de _Zayn_. De alguna manera le ponía nervioso el hecho de bailar con él.

Pronto, empezó a sonar una canción nueva. Era de esos remixes forzados de cualquier pista. Liam los detestaba. Pero ahí estaban.

Era una canción bastante sexual, por lo que podía deducir la letra y el ritmo. Todos a su alrededor empezaban a bailar más juntos y…

Aunque tardó en comprenderlo, ya se estaba ruborizando. ¿Cómo se supone que bailaría algo así con Zayn? ¡Zayn!

—De acuerdo, esto es extraño —dijo el mayor.

Liam sólo asintió. Se sentía mareado.

Pronto sintió una oleada de adrenalina apartar los nervios y tomó a Zayn por la cintura.

— ¿Qué…? —empezó Zayn.

Liam estaba moviendo su cadera al ritmo de la canción. Ni siquiera sabía por qué. Sólo sabía que _realmente_ quería bailar con Zayn.

Zayn sólo lo miraba. De una forma extraña. Y Liam se dijo _anhelo_ , entre la poca lucidez que tenía.

—Para bailar tienes que moverte, Zayn.

Y parece que eso le hizo reaccionar, porque Zayn empezó a moverse al compás de la canción, al ritmo de Liam.

Pronto se encontraron en un revuelto de extremidades, donde no se distinguía dónde empezaba el uno y dónde terminaba el otro. Zayn le daba la espalda a Liam y se agarraba de su cuello, mientras suspiraba.

Liam creía tener un problema allá abajo. Realmente todo esto le estaba volviendo loco. Zayn se movía de manera demasiado sensual para su gusto, y quería golpearlo.

Golpearlo, sí. ¿Por qué le hacía esto a él?

_Degenerado_ , pensó.

Pronto Zayn se volvió y ahora estaban cara a cara. Se seguían moviendo. Ya Liam no era consciente de su cuerpo, ni de la forma en la que sus labios casi se tocaban. No era consciente de nada.

El ritmo era cada vez más penetrante en sus oídos. No sabía qué hacer.

Y, de pronto, vino a su mente.

Quiso, de repente, besar a Zayn.

¿Por qué? Ni él sabía. Pero esos labios se veían demasiado tentadores frente a él.

Así que se fue inclinando. Lenta y tortuosamente.

— _Liam_ … —soltó Zayn en lo que fue casi un gemido.

Liam sólo sonrió.

Y pasó lo inimaginable.

Se besaron.

Ni los gritos que profería Louis, ni el flash de la cámara en ese momento los detuvieron.

**Author's Note:**

> Y... ¿qué tal? ¿Debería continuarla o nah? Ustedes eligen.


End file.
